


Darryl Doesn't Know About Cars!

by mihaly



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Dating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl's still afraid to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darryl Doesn't Know About Cars!

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into CXG! I'm a little obsessed with this pairing and am sooo looking forward to where it goes for the new season. Until then, Imma write all the fics.

When he watched the YouTube video, Darryl thought it was a great idea. Changing the oil on your car was something everyone learned at some point, right? His dad had showed him so many years ago but that knowledge must have been lost at some point to make space for California building codes and kale chip recipes.

He had gotten as far as unscrewing the oil cap and jacking up his 2004 Toyota Corolla before realizing he had _no_ clue what he was doing. Did he even have the right tools? What if he bought the wrong oil? Where was he going to dispose of the used oil? Leaning on the grill of the car and staring absently into the engine was not an effective way of changing his car’s oil.

Just as Darryl contemplated whether the Valvoline or Jiffy Lube would be a better deal, he heard a familiar voice coming up the driveway.

“Car trouble?”

He peered around the hood and saw White Josh sauntering over to him. He had told Darryl he’d come over after his last client, which meant Darryl had been working on this car for _three hours_ …

“I guess. In a way,” Darryl explained. “I thought I could learn how to change the oil on my car – you know, so I could teach Madison – but I’m realizing I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Did you watch a YouTube tutorial or something?”

“I’ve watched the same one about seventeen times and I’m still not sure I’m doing it right. What if the oil runs down the driveway and I’m the one who single-handedly kills all the fish in Big Bear?” Darryl said quickly.

“Okay, first of all,” Josh said, placing a tender hand on Darryl’s bicep. “We are nowhere near Big Bear Lake, so the likelihood of you killing all the fish in the lake is pretty low.” He stepped closer to Darryl, invading his space. Darryl could smell Josh’s Old Spice body wash and it made him a little lightheaded. “And secondly, some of us took auto maintenance in high school and know a thing or two about cars.”

He leaned in and gave Darryl a light kiss. Oh, how he’d never get used to that. A cute guy – a cute _fit_ guy who was so _patient_ and _thoughtful_ – was coming over to spend time with him. For _dating reasons_.

While his head was coming back down to Earth, Josh was already breaking away.

“So oil change, huh?” He bent down to look underneath the car. “Hand me the oil pan and the socket wrench?” Darryl scrambled to hand the tin tray and wrench to Josh. Josh gently placed them on the ground next to the creeper.

Then, the most amazing thing happened.

Joshua took off his tanktop, revealing an expanse of smooth, glorious skin.

Oh, he looked so good.

Darryl absentmindedly licked his lips.

They hadn’t been seeing each other for very long and were avoiding labels. There had been several heated make-out sessions on Darryl’s couch that left Darryl both satisfied and incredibly frustrated. But White Josh was insistent on making them go slow. Sure, Darryl understood it was for the best, but he wanted to be at the comfortable marriage stage _now_. Especially when someone as wonderful as Josh Wilson was spending nearly every non-working hour at his place.

But then White Josh was lying down on his back on the creeper and his gorgeous torso disappeared under the car.

“It’s pretty easy to change the oil on these Corollas,” he said from beneath the vehicle. “Unlike certain vehicles, you don’t have to remove a whole plastic guard or reach into uncomfortable places…”

Darryl lost track of the words White Josh was saying because his eyes kept focusing on the small sliver of stomach he could see. It was so soft with hard muscle underneath. During their make-out sessions, Darryl had sneaked a curious hand under the hem of Josh’s shirts, feeling the warm skin under his fingertips. He had never traveled north of Josh’s abs. (His nerves often got the best of him.) And it wasn’t that Josh wasn’t encouraging – he was! – but what if he got Josh’s shirt off and then Josh wanted _him_ to take his shirt off and then when he’d see his body with the fat he’d been trying to lose for _years_ he’d be so disappointed and—

The sound of the creeper rolling against the driveway made Darryl jump. Josh, in all his half-naked glory, was out from under the car with a few dirty smudges on his chest and staring at him with concern.

“Darryl?” Josh said. “What’s going on?” He stood up from the creeper and approached Darryl slowly.

“Nothing!” Darryl said defensively. “Nothing’s going on! Why do you think anything’s going on? I’m just standing here admiring the car engine and- and—“

Oh, Josh far too close.

Darryl was fighting a losing battle in maintaining eye contact with White Josh. His fingers were tense with the urge to touch, tightening around the towel in his hand.

And White Josh was just _smiling_ at him, that knowing half-smile that made Darryl equally nervous and weak in the knees.

“Why are you smiling at me? Did I do something? Did I get dirt on my face or something?”

“You’re always staring when I take off my shirt,” Josh smiled. Darryl could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to—“

“No, dude,” he said. His fingers gently hooked in Darryl’s hand holding the towel. “If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t be taking my shirt off almost every time we’re together.”

“I didn’t used to be like this,” he murmured. “Like when I’d see you in the locker room? Or lifting at the gym? Even on the party bus when I talked to you for the first time.”

“I remember it starting when you were invited to touch,” Josh said coyly.

“Thaaaat might be it.” Darryl let out a small laugh. Josh’s smile grew and he tenderly brought Darryl’s hand with the cloth up to his bare chest.

“Go ahead,” Josh urged kindly. “Touch.”

Darryl gulped. He fought the temptation to glance out across the street to see if his neighbors were watching. This was all still so new and their relationship was usually a more inside-the-house situation around here. He wasn’t nearly as afraid of their relationship as he was before, but the last thing he wanted was the homeowners’ association coming after him. He had yet to even explain the relationship to Madison.

But with Josh’s guiding hand, he began wiping the dirt smudges from his chest.

His heart was positively _racing_ while Josh’s smile never wavered. Instead, he put a steadying hand on Darryl’s waist. The dirt came off easily and White Josh’s skin turned a faint pink from the friction.

Friction.

Oh no.

Darryl cleared his throat and drew back, but Josh’s hand caught him from escaping. His tight grip kept Darryl close as he leaned in to say, “I’m gonna get your shirt off one of these days. And then you’ll get to hear _me_  stutter.”

He grinned brightly and pecked Darryl on the lips again. Darryl laughed again to force himself to breathe.

“Now come on,” Josh said as he lay back down on the creeper. “Let’s finish this up so we can get inside where we can touch some more.” With a wink, he rolled back under the car and out of sight.

Darryl shook out the shiver sitting in his spine.

They were _definitely_ making out shirtless later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr at @alexanderssecretboyfriend.


End file.
